Secret of the Centaurs
by Korinna Myorin
Summary: About a girl named Kat StarGazer who might figure out a big secret later on. And she goes to hogwarts right before the Potters are killed. Sorry i suck at summeries.
1. Hogwarts

The Secret of the Centaurs

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the places but I own all of the characters except for some of the teachers, and the letters form Hogwarts which belong to J. K. Rowling. And the Quiz is from HarryPotter.com (I think is that right?) any way the story…

The Secret of the Centaurs

By: Korinna Myorin 

Chapter 1

**********10am**********

As an owl swooped down on to land on a Kat StarGazer's head, her eyes popped open and she… screamed, "Ahhhhhhhh, what in the world is a owl doing on my head?! Daaaadddddd!"

Her father, Aldur StarGazer came screeching to a halt in front of Kat's door. As soon as he saw what was happening, he visibly relaxed.

"Why are you so relaxed?! Do you have any idea what an owl is doing on my head? Or maybe why the owl (which was still on her head) gave me this letter?" As Kat calmed down she noticed the letter addressed to her at her new house 68 Pivot Dr.

"Don't worry it was only the owl post," replied her father.

"Oh." Kat said, but then her father's words finally sank in. "What do you mean only owl post?" she asked, her voice dangerously quiet.

"Oh yeah," he said sheepishly, and he started to explain. "Well you see today is your eleventh birthday…"

"For which I was very rudely awakened," Kat said hotly.

"Yes, but since this year is the year of your eleventh birthday I knew you would get this letter some time this month, funny it coming on your birthday though." He chuckled.

"Why were you expecting a letter from and owl?"

"Oh, I guess I'd better explain. I'm from a magical family." So Alder explained about his family and the magical world. 

So while they are talking I'll fill you in on some stuff. OK, Kat's hair is golden brown and falls in ringlets on to her shoulders. She has green eyes most of the time but they change once in a while to blue, blue-green, or blue-gray, which Kat has never gotten used to. Her mother died when Kat was little, and Kat remembers very little about her. Kat is a bit tall for her age, and she passes her classes with an A-B average. Kat was born in the US, and just moved to Britain for the next year of school. By the way today is August 1st. 

*****8pm*******

"Wow, dad, you had a pretty exciting life after all." She said with a yawn. Then "Can I open the letter? And what do I do with the owl?"

"Well, the owl is waiting for a reply, so just take a piece of parchment…"

"A piece of what?" She was getting tired of the game now.

"Paper."

"Oohhh"

"So off you go," he said to the owl, "and tomorrow we'll go buy your supplies since we wont have much time till school starts. Open up the letter to find out where we go."

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

__

of WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

****

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

__

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, 

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Ms. StarGazer,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. 

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no more than 31.

Yours sincerely,

Canandra Mandra

Canandra Mandra,

__

Deputy Headmistress

That was the first sheet of paper, in the second there was… 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

__

of WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

  1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)
  2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear
  3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)
  4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags

COURES BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

__

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

By Miranda Goshawk

__

A History of Magic By Bathilda Bagshot

__

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

__

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

__

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

__

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

__

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

By Newt Scamander

__

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

By Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"I can't wait till we go to the wizarding world," Kat said wistfully after reading the letter.

"Yeah I haven't been there in a long time, even if this is a different country than the one that I went to school in. So tomorrow we'll go to this Leaky Cauldron. OK? Now then, let's get some sleep. After all, school is just 4 weeks away," replied her father.

"Good night, sweet"

"G-night, dad"

So Kat fell asleep completely oblivious of the unopened presents from her birthday waiting to be unwrapped. And so a now 11 year old Kat is asleep dreaming of doing magical spells, flying broom sticks, and maybe playing quidditch, but she's still not sure she understands everything her dad tried to explain.

******The next morning*********** 

Kat yawns and looks around her and screams just like the morning before.

Then her father trudges in asking, "What now?" 

"Well" said Kat thinking "I _never_ did open my presents yesterday with you yaking the whole day long, and after that WE CAN GO SHOPPING! Lets get started!"

Kat started this by jumping on the floor and started ripping open her presents. 

Some presents that she got were, a new shiny green dress (her favorite color), a charm bracelet that her dad said that they'd go buy some charms for in the wizarding world today, some new CD's from her friends, and a big envelope of money from her relatives. Her dad said they would exchange them for wizard money: like Galleons and Sickles. 

So the day began with Kat and Aldur walking down the busy street looking for the Leaky Cauldron, and getting looks when they stopped to ask.

"Ooh, look, there it is! Come on, dad!" Kat said as she pulled her father along faster to the pub that no one but them could see, from the look of it. 

As they walked in a younger man, named Waldo, greeted them.

"Hello, me name is Waldo, are youse' a muggle family who's kid's goin' to a wizarding school?"

"No, sir, I'm an American wizard living in the Muggle world, so this was the only way I knew of getting here," replied Aldur.

"Ah well next time you can use Floo powder if you get your chimney hooked up" answered Waldo.

"Thanks, what do you think, Kat? Should we get our fire place hooked up?"

"Well, sir, if I might suggest, you should, in case you didn't know about He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named being on a rampage" Waldo shuddered.

"Ah, yes, I think that I've heard of him, but I've been so out of touch with the wizarding world but then I'd like to hook us up to the Floo chain."

While this was going on Kat has been pulling on her dad's sleeve trying to get his attention.

"Dad" she said in an annoying voice, "What's Floo powder and who's the who shouldn't be named guy?" 

"Ah well" looking guiltily at the bar tender and then replied "He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named is a very evil wizard and Floo powder is a way of getting places in the wizarding world through fire places" her father replied. 

"So lets go shopping NOW," Kat said.

So they took off to the Diagon Alley and exchanged their money at the bank, Gringotts, and ordered her father's investment in America to be shipped to England. Then they were trying to figure out where to go next when Kat saw the robe store.

"Ooh, robes are definitely first on my list. Why do they have be black, what color were yours, dad?"

" Oh, my school's were a navy blue color, but it never really matters. We'll buy you a dress robe anyway."

So they go into the store and; got Kat fitted, they picked out the material for the dress robe, and chose a type robe that grew with you so if you tugged it, it would stretch. The design was the solar system that moved around on it and twinkled. Also in the shop she met some other Hogwarts students including a girl named Rose Ladern and Wyn Hethon (a boy), who she took a liking to and would be in the same school year with. 

Rose looked like her name: she had dark long straight red hair and her favorite color was pink. She was slim, loved shopping and boys, and hated playing sports, unlike Kat, who just liked shopping a bit and adored playing sports. Wyn ,on the other hand, had a hand for mischief, and, as Rose said, almost never got caught. Rose was Wyn's neighbor. He had black hair and crystal blue eyes he, he also didn't really like sports but could play it he was needed.

"So" Wyn said "have you guys got your wands yet?"

They both answered 'no' so they next went to Olivnader's wands, where they met Mr. Olivander. Kat went first.

"Well, let's take your measurements," Mr. Olivander said and the tape measure started measuring her and he started looking for a wand.

"So what's your wand arm, or your writing hand?"

"Left."

"OK, here we go, take this and swing it around" she raised it, but it was snatched away immediately.

Her new friends, in the mean time, were struggling to control their laughter at her surprised face, including her father.

"Try this, mahogany, 13 inches, no? Well I love challenges, and it's the wand who chooses the witch or wizard. Now willow 10 inches, unicorn hair, no again? Try oak, 11 inches with dragon heart string, no oh my." This kept going till he started getting less and less enthusiastic, but he found the last box that he could find. 'Well, this better work or I'll be going back on my word of being able to find a wand for everyone' he thought. 

Her friends were now asleep in the 2 chairs in the room because it had now been almost 2 hours. 

"Well this is an interesting combination, I made this one long ago, thought it to be useless, well no harm in trying. It, well, it is 13 inches, maple, with 1 hair of a centaur and one streak of star, I've always wondered why the centaur made me make this wand." He handed it to her, and she felt it go warm in her hand. She and lifted it up and he almost grabbed it from her but stars began shooting out of it. Mr. Olivander jumped for joy, and started to wake up Rose to find her wand match while her father looked at her thoughtfully.

Kat sat down heavily as Olivander started handing Rose wands, and on the third try roses started coming out of the wand of 10 inches, rose bush with a unicorn hair inside. Then Wyn got his on the 13th try after he woke up that is, and it was 14 inches pinewood with a phoenix feather and dragon heart. 

So then they bought the books and they when to the Animal shop, where Rose got a cat that deeply reminded Kat of the Cheshire cat from _Alice and Wonderland_, but Rose, being from a wizarding family had never seen the movie, but decided after that to call in Cheshire. Wyn got a cat also, which surprised Kat (she'd thought he'd get a toad). His cat was black with blue streaks (from the last wizard owner) and her name was Bluestreak "how original" was how Kat put it. Kat being the different person she was got a snowy owl and named it Alderna after the planet of Alderaan (she likes star wars). 

They said farewell ("Bye"), and promised to see each other at Hogwarts. Now dragging a trunk of her new belongings, Kat couldn't wait till school started.

Weeks passed, busy with getting ready. Kat kept in touch with her two new friends (by owl post) and visited Rose a couple times by Floo powder. Soon the day came. Her father showed her how to get on the train by going through the barrier between platform 9 and 10. When she got to the platform the number and noise of all the people surprised her as her father reminded her to write.

So she stowed her stuff and started looking for her friends she went through all the compartments and couldn't find them so she just sat down with a boy 2 years older (so he's in third year), and talked with him. They had the compartment to themselves, and she found out his name was Dahlynn but went by Lynn, he explained Quiditch for her and she finally understood. It was a game played on brooms played with seven players, three chasers who try to score with the quaffle (a ball) in 2 of the opposing sides goal rings, two beaters who try to keep blugers which try to hit players off their players. A keeper who tries to stop the opposing chasers to score, and lastly the seeker who has to look for the snitch, which is a golden ball with wings and only when the snitch is caught is when the game is over. She found out he was in Gryfindor; (there are four houses at school, Gryfindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff.) So they talked about their families and she found out he loves Quiditch and is the chaser for Gryfindor, though first years aren't allowed, (dang it thought Kat).

"Will all students please change into their robes, Hogwarts is 10 minutes away" The announcer said. So they both went to change in the bathrooms, and then said good bye as the crowed separated from the first years. They looked at the huge shadow who was bellowing, "First years, First years, this way to the carriages," (later on they found out it was the gamekeeper Hagrid). Everyone got in the carriages and Kat found Rose and her new friends who she met on the train. As the girls whose names were Faith Chang, Emily Reinald, and Sally Bordens. All of them were yakking away about boys and shopping, while Kat sat and looked out the window waiting for the first view of Hogwarts but then they had to get on some boats. She sat with Rose, Faye and Sally, and she was quite once more till the question of boyfriends came up…

"So Kat do you have a boyfriend in America?"

She already had an answer to that, "No,"

They looked disappointed but then got into the subject of crushes because none of them had boyfriends.

"I saw a lot of cute boys on the train, but most of them are older than us." They all sighed along with Rose as she said that. "So Kat, I didn't see you? What did you do on the train," asked Rose trying to get Kat to talk.

"Oh yeah I couldn't find you so I went to the back of the train and met a guy," she now had all of their attention as she said guy. "His name was Lynn and he's in Gryfindor if I remember correctly."

"Was he cute?" asked Susan.

"Well I don't exactly understand your definition of cute, but he was nice."

They all looked agitated but were soon changed to awe as the first view of Hogwarts came up and then the boats stopped, and they all got out. They met Professor Mandra the deputy headmistress and she lead them to an empty room to wait for the sorting.

As they soon found out that the way of sorting was a secret and some said you had to do a spell but no one new one so that seemed pointless. So they waited till Prof. Mandra came back and she led them to the Great Hall. They all stared the ceiling because it looked like the sky, for that matter exactly like it. But they didn't have much time to think about it because Prof. Mandra came back with an old hat and a stool. They all breathed a sigh of relief when they found out the sorting was just trying to put on a hat. But then all of a sudden…

The hat started singing, as the brim of the hat opened wide like a mouth:

__

"Oh, you always wonder what house you'll be in 

But I'll make that choice if you don't mind, 

For I am the Hogwarts sorting hat 

The Founders themselves created me 

And till the day that I'm irreparable I'll keep my job.

So if you're brave and daring nerve and chivalry,

Gryfindor may be your home.

But if you're patient, loyal, and unafraid of toil,

Might be Hufflepuff who'll keep you,

Maybe you're a wise and of wit and learning,

Then Ravenclaw will take you in.

Or maybe your real friends aren't that,

They are cunning folk and will do anything to achieve their goal,

Then they are in Slytherin your friends are.

So put me on and I'll see right through you,

Then I'll know what house to put you

And if I don't then I'll explode 

Then you'll have to decide instead.

So put me on your in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as it finished. And for some reason the Hat's words made her nervous but she didn't know why. So the names started being called by Prof. Mandra:

"Chang, Faye"

"RAVENCLAW" shouted the hat, and the first years jumped not expecting that.

"Chris, Hannah"

"SLYTHERIN"

So it went on to after a while:

"Bodens, Sally"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Kaldern, Rose"

"GRYFINDOR"

Then after a while of not knowing anyone Kat saw…

"Hethon, Wynelim"

He blushed deep red as he scurried to pick up the hat.

"RAVENCLAW"

Then finally came:

"Then last but not least StarGrazer(the way she pronounced it), Kathleen

Kat just stared at her, she had not heard anyone pronounce her name so horribly as that woman had just did.

Then she spoke up shyly, "It's Kat StarGazer"

The woman blushed slightly and said:

"Sorry I got that wrong it seems, StarGazer, Kat."

Kat walked slowly to the front, savoring the wonder of which house she'll be in. Then she put the hat on and sat down.

"Hello Miss. StarGazer it took you long enough, but lets see, hmm, well your intelligent and will one day be wise but not Hufflepuff. You can be brave and chivalrous but. Aarrgg, I don't know so I'd better blow up right?" the hat chuckled in her mind (that whole thing the hat said was just to her)

Kat quickly stood up and through the hat to the ground and ducked as the small explosion went off. The man who she guessed to be Dumbledore with a white beard and half moon glasses, stood up and said, "What happened?" His voice was gentle but firm

"I …I don't really know the hat was listing my qualities…"

"He couldn't find what house your in and then warned you in time before he did the explosion" he guessed shaking his head.

She nodded bewildered.

"Well then Miss. StarGazer find a friend to sit with for now and we'll sort this out after dinner since I'm sure everyone's starved after their long journey" he said eyes twinkling. "So the usual don't go into the Forbidden Forest because it is forbidden. And no magic in halls would be nice due to the complaints from Mr. Filtch. And good eating!"

That left Kat looking for someone to sit with. She saw Rose but she was deep in talk with some other girls and the other girls from the carriages were to . From the look Wyn was discussing how to wreak havoc in Hogwarts with a second year. Then she spotted Lynn from the train, he waved and she felt a wave of relief sweep her up that she wasn't forgotten.

"So Kat I see you have a little dilemma, eh?" Lynn said as she walked up to the seat next to him and sat down. 

"Yes, and even now I'm surprised about the hat blowing up." Kat replied shaking her head.

"Well it didn't exactly blow up, but it was smart to throw it or else you would be black. But moving on, these are some of my friends, Michael, Adriana, and Jason." They smiled sympathetically at her, she waved it off and Lynn continued. "this is Kat, who kept me company on the train ride because, you deserted me for playing a trick on the bimbos! The humanity" They all laughed and then started eating talking about their schedules and explaining things to her when she didn't understand.

At last the meal was over, even dessert, Kat felt very welcome in their group and smiled thankfully at them. Dumbledore then rose and said now before we go to sleep let us sing the school song, so everyone pick their favorite tunes and sing…" he waved his wand and all of the words came out of his wand every one sang:

__

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please

Whether we be so old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest.

And learn until our brains all rot"

Everyone finished at different times till Lynn and his friends are left singing to the funeral march and Dumbledore conducted their ending though it didn't matter since they had no real tune. 

"Now go to bed, and classes start tomorrow. Miss StarGazer will you please come here?" he dismissed the other students.

Kat nervously walked up to the headmaster, "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"It is not your fault Miss StarGazer, but I was wondering about your name Stargazer where did it come from. Is your family from England?"

"Ok, my name my dad says there is a myth about how our family got it something about a centaur giving it to us a long time ago, but no my family is from the U.S., we just moved here this year and I got the letter."

"Ah, ok well we have to find a house for you since this stubborn hat has not. So we have a small quiz incase this was to happen so if you would please follow me."  
So they walked up one flight of stairs and turned a dozen times so that Kat was completely turned around. Then they came to a Gargoyle statue and Dumbledore said, "Gum drop, (the gargoyle started moving aside), I love candy." He winked at her. So they walked into his office and he went strait to a filing cabinet, while Kat sat down in one of the chairs. 

"Ah, here it is, now it is multiple choice and just write then answer on this piece of paper. Ok now here you go." He said handing her two pieces of paper and a quill.

So Kat set to work and was looking at the questions.

__

1. What spell would you most like to cast on yourself?

****

(A) Invisibility {oh yeah!}

****

B. Ability to fly

****

C. Super strength

****

D. Transfiguration

2. Which flavor would you prefer of Berties Botts Every Flavor Beans?

    1. spinach
    2. horse radish
    3. Lima bean {yuck!}

(D.) Chocolate

3. What animal would you pick for your Hogwarts pet?

    1. owl
    2. frog
    3. rat 

(D.) Tree monkey {definitely}

4. Which Quidditch position would you most like to play?

(A.) Seeker {of course the best}

B. Chaser

    1. Keeper
    2. Referee

5. If you found a satchel of Galleons what would you do?

(A.) Return it 

B. Donate it

    1. save it 
    2. spend it {I'm not that mean}

[Key: () is Kat talking in her head and {} for her thoughts]

As Kat finished writing her answers quickly, Dumbledore was searching the room.

"I know it is some where on this shelf." Dumbledore was mumbling on and on.

"What's that you're looking for?"

"Oh it is the thing that with that information chooses the house. Ah, here it is." As he said that he held up what looked like a folder.

"So put the quiz in here." He said handing it closer to her. So she put it in and then Dumbledore took it out to see whether it worked or not. But when he pulled it out it had one word on it:

****

GRYFINDOR

"Well now there is no doubt in that you're in Gryfindor, though I can't see why the hat couldn't do that instead." He sighed and shook his head. "I'll send a bed and your trunk up there right away, and _I _am sorry for the inconvenience, this has never happened before though we were ready if it did. So I'll show you to your dorm now quietly I'm sure everyone is asleep."

They walked down the hall, seeing no one, and then they came to a stop in front of a portrait of a fat lady, and Dumbledore said "Bubble gum" with a twinkle in his eye. Then the portrait swung open, to reveal, four people in the common room, which consisted of many poofy chairs, a fire place and tables for studying. Those four people happened to be, Lynn, Michael, Adrianna, and Jason, who were playing or watching wizard chess. They all looked up as they walked in and stared as the headmaster walked in and raised an eyebrow, "Isn't is after hours children?"

They all nodded and rushed up staircases, Adrianna up one and the boys up the other. Kat giggled a bit was soon silenced as they started up the girls' staircase to a door labeled "First Years", and Kat could have swore she heard whispering, and giggles inside but said nothing about it, because from the look in Dumbledore's eyes he noticed. The room was nice it had five four poster beds, all had a cloth that can be pulled to cut you off from other people. Her bed was at the other side of the room, so they crept quietly across the room, and came to her bed then Dumbledore spoke. "If you need anything just ask me" then he murmured something under his breath and disappeared. 

After to tired to do anything Kat flopped onto the bed and fell asleep.

Author's note: Hello peoples tell me if you liked it or not because it is my first story I'm putting up on FFN. Any way REVIEW please! 


	2. The Stranger in the Forest

Disclaimer: 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, places or anything thought up by Ms. Rowling because they are hers, but I own my original characters, so there, I did _something_. Right?

The Secret of the Centaurs

****

Chapter 2- The Stranger in the Forest

When Kat woke the next morning all of the girls were up and getting dressed. So she did that too and when she came out from the drapes around her bed, they all stared at her.

"What?" Kat asked after a few moments.

"Were you here last night?" asked a girl she didn't know, with long light brown hair with lighter streak, which she couldn't tell if it was real or not.

"Well I went to Dumbledore's office but then I came here once I was manually sorted." She answered.

"How are your 'manually' sorted?" Rose asked, curious.

"Oh, well, Dumbledore gave me a little test, and he put it in a folder and it came out with Gryfindor written on it." Kat explained.

She looked around the room and there were Rose, Sally and the girl with the light brown hair.

They all seemed to accept that and then went along in getting ready. So Kat walked down the stairs and saw Lynn's group sitting in the common room like they had last night. She started walking toward them, hiding a grin. They looked at her and sighed in unison expecting an earful. 

"Hello," she paused, "What were you doing last night?"

"N… Nothing, nothing at all," stuttered Jason, with a forced blank expression and earned an elbow from Adriana. 

"Yes, so anyway are we going down to breakfast?" Kat asked.

They all stared at her blankly with partially glazed eyes, and she learned that they were _not_ morning people… at all. But eventually after explaining the advantages of going now, she got them moving. So shaking her head in disgust, she herded the third years down to the Great Hall. 

Breakfast was delicious like all of the other meals served in that room. But they talked about Quidditch, which coincidentally was their favorite topic. 

" I'm chaser this year, again" Michael told Kat.

"I'm beater," said Adriana, which surprised Kat because she didn't think girls would like that position but looking at Adriana confirmed that she would be good. She was a real tomboy, she was broad shouldered and athletic, and she didn't like sniveling girls at all. Not to mention, having no patients with them either.

"I'm for beater also." Jason told her.

"And I've got chaser with Michael" said Lynn.

Kat sighed; she wouldn't be able to play this year. 

"Don't worry Kat, next year you'll be so good they will have to let you play," said Jason.

Kat snorted, "I can't even fly a broom rather than play Quidditch!" 

"Well, boys, it seems we have a mission this year, wouldn't it?" Adriana said, grinning mischievously at the other boys.

The boys nodded very seriously, but they also had that 'glint' in their eyes. Then Lynn said "So, Kat, what position sounds the best, since you've never seen one?" 

"Well, either seeker or chaser." Kat replied.

"Well," he said looking at Kat, "your build looks like you're up to flying fast, and you have rational thinking, I can see from last night." He added smiling widely, "So, if you have good eye sight then, yeah, you could be the next seeker, especially since the present one is horrible." Lynn whispered the last part and looked over to Chip Persouly, the present seeker, and shuddered. From what they told her, they haven't won a single game since he came onto the team, and the only reason why he was on the team was because he was the only one who could decently play seeker out of all of the people that tried out. "Well, when we're done with you they wont be able to turn their backs on you. But just one verification, you aren't afraid of height's are you? Cuz that might just end it right here."

"No, I'm not. I'm the opposite of my dad who is afraid of them, but I thrive on them and nearly kill my dad of heart attacks because of it." Kat replied.

"Wait! Back up, there is just one little problem, Chip is in fourth year so you'll really have to go with Chaser." Michael told them.

"Good, now that that's settled, what day shall we do these little lessons?" Asked Adriana.

"Well, we can do it at quidditch practice, Monday afternoon, Wednesday evening, or Friday afternoon. Probably once a week. You will have to use one of the school brooms though, sorry." Michael said thinking. 

Kat grimaced at the thought, because of what they have told her, which is, that they are horrible.

"Well we would have to get the captain to get permission from Dumbledore, but I'm sure whoever the captain is will agree with us, and let us do it for the sake of the team. But first, does anyone know who the captain is?" Jason asked. 

"You numb skull, you should know that it is Vito Pat." Lynn just shook his head. Jason just rolled his eyes at Lynn, and Lynn just grinned back at him. 

" I am not a numb skull, Lynn, I just happened to have an extremely bad memory," Jason retorted.

"Well this is all nice, but since the decision is made up, that Jason asking Vito, can we now eat, right?" Adriana drawled with her elbow on the table and looking at Jason.

"Hey! I am not doing it," and so the argument went on between the two as everyone else took Adriana's advice, except Adriana herself and Jason, and started eating. 

Then just as Kat got her schedules, the girl from Kat's dorm sat down beside her. "Hope you don't mind me sitting here, but I don't know anybody here since I'm muggle born," she said, then she went on, "So, since you are in my dorm, I thought I'd sit here." She took a big breath then, "Sorry I usually don't talk so fast and so much." The girl blushed slightly. Kat just smiled.

"My name is Kat StarGazer, the one who the hat blew up on last night," Kat said while holding out her hand and smiling wryly.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Annie Rose Wright, Rose is just my middle name, but my mom calls me Annie Rose when she's mad at me," she said. She then shook Kat's hand. "So what classes do we have today?" They both looked at their schedules; they saw Transfiguration first, it was said to be one of the hardest classes they had.

As the day progressed, and Kat and Annie became good friends and helped each other out in their classes. Kat was good in Transfiguration; she got her match steel (they were changing them into pins), so she helped Annie as much as she could. Then in Charms, Annie helped Kat levitate her feather a bit into the air, whereas Annie's feather zoomed back and forth across the room. Herbology, they were both just average, and everything went rather smoothly. Potions was Kat's area, and she kept telling Annie it was just like cooking, and Kat did a lot of the cooking at her house, because her dad didn't cook that much of a variety of things. Then there was Defense Against Dark Arts where Annie did the better in, but Kat got a weird vibe off of the room, or was it the teacher? She couldn't tell, but sometimes more than others, she got jittery in that class. Also there was History of Magic taught by Prof. Cale, whose lessons started out interesting but then she started to just drone on and on and on. So Kat and Annie took notes when they were awake.

At the end of that week (Friday), Vito, the captain of the Gryffindor team, approached Kat and told her to meet the team every Wednesday for lessons for forty-five minutes. Kat was so excited and Annie was so shocked, that they were doing that for her. 

Well, I told you what Annie looks like, but she is sometimes shy, but ready to help out when she can, and she works extra hard when doing something that she likes. She comes from a wizarding family, but both of her parents are muggle born. Mr. Wright has close Irish roots, but born in Canada, and Mrs. Wright is also from Canada, but they moved to Britain a few years ago for Mr. Wright's company. So that's Annie Rose Wright.

The first week came and went, and soon it was time for the first flying/Quidditch lesson, and by then the Quidd Quartet, as Kat called Lynn, Michael, Adriana, and Jason, and everyone else had settled in for a year at Hogwarts. The first flying Kat had ever done was fantastic. The broom was one of the better ones that the school had. Kat was a natural, but of course she didn't know everything about Quidditch, so they worked on that and just getting used to riding the broom. When the 45 minutes was over, Kat still felt like she didn't accomplish much, but Jason looked very smug about her being an amateur flier. Annie was walking down to the field from the stands toward her, but as Kat turned around, for no real reason she caught sight of something silver on the edge of the woods. Kat signaled to Annie to wait one second for her so that she could see what it was. She flew on the broom, she was suppose to be putting away, to edge and hid behind a tree as she saw a… Centaur? It was a woman with a silver top like a tank top that looked like an animal skin, almost. Kat just stared for a few moments, then asked, "Excuse me, are you waiting for someone?" 

The Centaur turned around abruptly, and looked at Kat, then smiled, "Yes," she looked at Kat for a moment longer then said, "but can you take me to see your Headmaster, please?" 

Surprised, Kat replied, "Of course, will you follow me?" Then as they walked out of the forest, Kat waved Annie over to her, and slowly she caught up with the centaur and Kat. 

"What's _it_ doing here?" Annie hissed at Kat.

"She wants to see Professor Dumbledore, so come on." They made their way into the castle, the centaur's hoofs clinking and echoing in the halls. Kat was trying to remember where the gargoyle was, and after about fifteen minutes Kat finally found it and said the password. "Gum drop", then the gargoyle started to move showing the stairs. Once they got to the top, they saw the Headmaster working on some paper work at his desk. 

"Good evening Mister Dumbledore," the centaur said. 

"Ah, Mesacon, it has been a while, hasn't it? Well, what is the reason that you have graced us with your presence?" Asked the Headmaster standing up. 

"We have gotten a message from the Centaur in America, who ask us to train a girl in out ways with the stars. I need your permission, of course, to have her taught," the centaur Mesacon replied.

"Yes, of course, but who is the child you speak of?" Dumbledore asked the question that was on all of their minds.

Mesacon smiled, glanced at Kat and Annie, then said "The StarGazer Child." Both girls stared wide-eyed at the Centaur. Then said, "It is one of you, isn't it?" and turned around to face the two girls. Both girls just nodded at the centaur, who looked slightly exasperated, "Which one?" 

Kat slowly raised her hand and asked, "Why do you need to teach me, instead of just taking astronomy like everyone else?" 

Mesacon smiled kindly and answered, "We know much more than humans, or wizards do about the stars, and your family has always been special, because one of the descendents has a important destiny to fulfill. That descendent is you Miss StarGazer, and you will be taking lessons from us twice a week, because you need to catch up. Now, what days?" Kat just stared, eyes glazed from what the centaur had been telling her. 

"Well, Miss StarGazer has Flying lessons on Monday nights, and just to be inconspicuous she also will be having Astronomy next Thursday, then every two weeks. That leaves Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday."

"Alright, then I will speak to the tutor and see what's best. You will both receive owls. Thank you" she nodded to all of them, and left the room.

"So, Miss StarGazer, Miss Wright, I think it is time for you to get back to your common rooms, don't you?" Dumbledore said looking questionably at them.

"Thank you sir," said Kat, and then they both staggered out of the office and down the stairs, toward the Gryffindor common room. When they got there they looked at each other; they both had an excited twinkle in their eye and Annie said, "Well, that was exciting." Then they went into the common room. As soon as they got in Kat thought, 'We shouldn't tell anyone should we?' So she turned to Annie and said, "That should be kept confidential, so swear." So they swore on everything they liked and loved, and somehow in Annie's, she swore on some guy named Bill Weasley, who she swore was extremely cute. She lived near him and their parents were close friends. Kat just rolled her eye's at her and thought, 'Geez we're only eleven', then they went up to their dorm to get the rest of their homework finished. 

***Sorry about this being a short chapter but I've been really slow lately. Anyway hope you like it, and review PLEASE!!!!! *On her knees and pleading* PLEASE! Hopefully I'll get the next part up soon. Also, 'Thank You' to all the people who reviewed so far and they are Nightfall, -I was already going to the Weasley's in it, and Harry was born this year. 

Amarria Rosetti and MoonWitch, -Thanks for reviewing it makes me feel so appreciated.

Korinna

^_~ 


	3. Studies Begin

Disclaimer: See first to chapters

Disclaimer: See first 2 chapters.

Secret of the Centaurs

A/N: Sorry I'm not great at getting out my stories fast, cuz I'm kinda new at this hope you like it!

Chapter 3-**Studies Begin**

The next day at Breakfast Kat was looking at all of the owl's flying in hoping one of them was from the Centaur from last night or from a centaur and she lucked out and an owl swooped down to where Kat was sitting with the Quid Quartet and Annie. She glanced at Annie as she opened the brown envelope, and Annie grinned back at Kat, so Kat tore it opened and read:

_Dear Miss StarGazer,_

I am pleased to inform you that that you will be attending the astronomy tutoring on Tuesdays and Wednesdays. Each time unless notified please go to the edge of the forest where you met Mesacon and I'll meet you there. Thank you and I look forward to meeting you tonight.

Sincerely,

Kikinko 

"What's it say, come on you've been starring at it for 5 minutes now! What's it SAY!" Annie said starting to complain into Kat's ear.

"Fine, I said fine!" cried Kat at Annie who continued to complain. "Here" and she thrusted the letter into Annie's hands.

"Oooooo, can I come with you? I mean I want to learn too." 

"NO you cannot come with me! I didn't even want this and now you want to come. No, anyway it just means more work and less time for free stuff you can do for me." Kat grinned, "Like homework."

"Maybe on one condition." Annie replied. "You do the Astronomy homework, and I only do homework for one class once a month." And she held out her hand.

"Deal" and they shook, "oh yeah and if your classes go down to one a week your deal is gone out the window, ok?" Annie said. Kat looked a bit putdown but agreed. 

Then the Quartet noticed the letter, "What's that?" asked Adriana. 

"Oh, nothing really just something Professor Dumbledore wants me to do." Kat replied.

"Look at Kat, it is her second week and she only has, already no time." Lynn said shaking his head. "What a shame, no free time like we did, to do," he cleared his throat. "Uh, 'other activities' like us. And the poor things haven't even experienced detention yet," he sighed and they all laughed.

**********7:30pm (That night)***

Then that night Kat slipped out of the school, even though she was excused for going to the forest on those days, she didn't want to be caught either way. So as she got to the forest she saw a centaur with salt and pepper hair, was on the edge of the forest talking to Hagrid the gamekeeper. Shyly Kat walked toward them, and she saw the centaur who's lower half was as black as his must have been when he was younger. Then the centaur caught a glimpse of Kat and turned toward her. 

"Ah, Miss StarGazer it is a pleasure to finally meet you." The centaur said. 

"Oh, 'ello miss. I guess this is the lady you'd be meeting. You should know you're lucky to be able to get training from this centaur, very for whatever reason it is. I'll be talking to you again soon then, Kikinko."

"Yes, it was nice talking to you Hagrid. Miss StarGazer will you come with me?" The centaur Kikinko told her. So they started walking into the forest. They walked in silence for a couple minutes till they came to a small cabin that looked roughly put up, and in haste. Then Kikinko turned to her and said, "Well Miss StarGazer, this is where you will be coming for your lessons. Hagrid put up this cabin with Mesacon and some other centaur. But inside you will learn about things that humans are hidden from, and books that humans have never laid eye's on. You will learn as much as I can teach you, which is quite a bit, but today we will learn the position of the stars."

Kat's eye's bulged slightly, "You don't mean _all_ of the positions of the stars, do you?" She asked.

"Oh, no, not all of them." The centaur said and Kat sighed, "Just the important ones around, maybe 340 at leased, and you will be memorizing them tonight, now come on we better get moving." Now Kat's jaw fell, and thought, 'dang that's going to be a lot of memorizing for tonight.' Then followed Kikinko into the cabin. Inside it was very comfortable, with a cheery fire and a table and with some comfortable chairs to study in. But the table today was full of charts and on the walls there were book cases 3 big ones that were wall to wall. When they got in Kikinko sat down in one of the chairs at the table, specially made for centaurs. (Don't ask me how a centaur could sit, but it did, somehow.) 

"Now lets get started." Kikinko said, and so they did. They also agreed to be on first name bases. So they worked hard till 10:30, and surprisingly Kat learned 240 out of the 340 by heart. They just sunk into her brain and sticked, weird. So she said goodbye to Kikinko and headed to the Gryfindor common room. When she got their no one was there; though Annie would have had Kat not persuaded her too. But when she got to the dorm everyone looked asleep, except Rose.

As soon as she got into the dorm Rose pounced and whispered a long succession of questions. It went something like this, "What were you doing out so late? Do you have a boy friend now? Maybe that guy you met on the train? Come on answer me why were you out so late?" And so on and so on. Kat had a small headache from studying the charts and it was slowly growing bigger as Rose rambled on. "Ok, ok, just be quiet I want to go to sleep." 

"Uh oh, your not allowed to be out this late, I'm going to tell on you." She said in a mocking tone that just made Kat frustrated. "I'm going to sleep do what you like." Kat told her and fell into her bed and closed the curtains around her.

*******The Next Morning*******

When Kat woke up it was because of some people whispering fiercely. So she got out of bed changed her cloths and packed her days stuff and when she came out she saw it was Rose and Annie were fighting and trying not to wake anyone up. When they saw her Rose got up and beckoned them to follow her out of the dorm. As they did they walked into the almost empty common room, because most people go strait to breakfast. They walked out of the common room and Kat and Annie exchanged confused glances and followed Rose down the halls toward the Great Hall. But along the way they saw Professor McGonagall the head of the Gryfindor House. Rose called, "Oh Professor, I have something I want to talk to you about." She said it in her best goody too shoes voice. Then when they caught up to the professor she said. "Yes, Rose what can I do for you?" 

"Professor, I saw Kat going into the forbidden forest this evening and the coming out at around eleven." Rose said now using her teacher's pet voice.

"Miss StarGazer?" she said turning to Kat, "Why were you out there last night?" 

"I was there to see the centaur person." Kat said yawning. "You know like the tutoring thing?"

"Who gave you permission to go and have that _tutoring?_" McGonagall asked frowning now.

"Professor Dumbledore" Kat answered.

"Well we'll see if that is true." So then they walked the rest of the way to the Great Hall and then they walked up to the teachers table. 

"Hello, Miss StarGazer? Back so soon?" Dumbledore said standing up.

"Sorry, Rose saw me going into the forest last night." Kat told him.

"Oh, I see that's the problem well then go sit down everything's fine, and I'll explain it to the Professor here." Dumbledore told the three girls. Annie and Kat happily obeyed but Rose shocked for a second, then scowled and then followed the other two girls.

"Why should you get special privileges, special tutoring and everything." Rose complained sitting down next to them.

"What tutoring?" asked Lynn who they were sitting next to and the rest of the quartet looked expectantly at Kat. 

Uncomfortable Kat replied, "Uh, nothing really just some tutoring I have because of Dumbledore."

"That takes place in the night in the forbidden forest" added Rose.

Lynn's eye's narrowed and said, "What type of tutoring is it." His eyebrow raiding slightly.

"Uh I guess it is like astronomy." Kat answered, then glanced at Annie for approval and she nodded.

"Why would you get astronomy if we haven't started it yet?" Rose asked

Now Kat was really uncomfortable, "I don't know, ok it has to do something with my heritage you know _StarGazer_" they seemed to accepted that one but Rose still glared and Lynn looked suspicious and Jason the goof, noticed. 

"Lynn being the big worried brother for little Kat?" He said in a teasing voice. 

"Be quiet Jason, we kind of promised to take care of Kat when we said we would give her lessons and I definitely don't want to loose her as a friend or as a future team mate. Ok?" Lynn said irritably. 

So then breakfast went on and so did classes, but during the whole day Annie kept pestering Kat about the lesson the night before and Rose seemed to be angry at her for getting special treatment still. But then that night at seven-thirty, just at Kat was slipping out the door, Rose caught her. 

"Where are you going now, Kat?" Rose asked.

"To tutoring again, I have it twice a week." Kat answered.

"I'm still not sure about that, I'm coming with you." Rose said her eye's narrowing suspiciously at Kat.

"Fine but you aren't allowed to stay for the lessons." Kat submitted.

"Alright but why, can't I stay?" Rose asked.

"Because the information is special or something you ask Kikinko, the tutor." Kat replied. So they walked in silence to the edge of the forbidden forest where today was Professor Dumbledore was talking to Kikinko. "Hello Kat!" Kikinko called to her as they came out of the castle. 

"Hello Kikinko, what are we going to study today?" Kat asked.

"Just a minute, what are you doing here miss?" he asked looking at Rose. But she just stood there gaping at the centaur.

"Well Miss Ladern, I hope you now believe Kat is actually getting lessons and if you come with me we'll talk about why and let them get along with their lessons." Dumbledore said speaking for the first time.

"Y..y…Ok" Rose replied and followed the Headmaster back into the castle.

"Now, today we will finish memorizing the stars left then start on constellations." Kikinko said answering her original question. Kat sight but then they went into the small cabin, and started the lesson and Kat learned most of the constellations and now had to study them on the weekends. 

Then when she got back to the common room, another surprise was there. "Hey Kat just want to stay and see how you class went. Is that some homework?" Lynn asked looking at the charts she held.

"Yeah, I have to memorize some constellations." Kat said.

"Can I see them?" 

"Uh, I don't think so." Kat said thinking about what the centaur had said, 'These are almost sacred to centaurs! So don't let any other human see it, not even Dumbledore.'

"Come on their just charts probably just like the ones in the astronomy room. Come on just a peek." Lynn said.

"Uh, I don't think they are the same, but here." She flashed it into his view for a millisecond then ran up to the dorm. While Lynn thought, 'it looked the same to me but that was just a glance.' Then he also went to his dorm.

Up in the girl's dorm Kat was stashing her charts into her trunk, changed and slipped into bed as fast as she could and as quiet. Then she fell asleep, feeling guilty of not being able to share it with anyone. 

******Next Morning******

They got to sleep in on Thursday, because that was the day they had astronomy. So at nine Annie woke Kat up getting impatient. "Come on lets go to breakfast already."

"Just a second let me get dressed" so she got dressed and the headed out had breakfast and everything was normal. That was until Rose came up and apologized for the other day but then again that was pretty normal too. But then something happened in Astronomy that night, the teacher just was explaining some of the important stars that were on a worksheet. But of course Kat knew all of this stuff so she just filled out the sheet and then doodled on the paper half-listening. She didn't notice the teacher staring at her and then the teacher said, "Miss StarGazer are you listening?" Kat's head snapped up.

"Uh, yes," Kat said hoping she knew the answer. 

"What is special about Cygnus X-1?"

Kat sighed she knew this one, "It is a Black hole."

The teacher looked at her paper, and flipped through it as Kat sat nervously in her chair.

"How did you know the answers before I even gave them to you?"

"My dad gave me some tutoring." Kat lied.

"Well it seems like a lot to you have gotten all of the 30 questions right." The class stared at her and Kat started feeling very uncomfortable. "I'd like to talk to you after class if you please."

"Alright" Kat replied.

So after class Kat went up to the teacher yawning a bit. "Yes Professor?"

"Yes, Kat, I was wondering how you could know that information, because I get a sheet saying usually if someone has any background knowledge before coming here. You weren't on that list, so how _did_ you know that?"

Kat fidgeted and answered, "Well, at my old school I was interested in astronomy, you know the name, StarGazer, so I read everything I could get my hands on and my dad had a bit, but he didn't really know I did that." Kat did her best to pretend that she was embarrassed. 

"Well I have to accept that then." She said still looking a bit suspiciously at Kat.

Kat smiled at the teacher once more then left the astronomy running to catch up with Annie. When she did catch up Annie asked, "How did you know that? I mean she didn't even start talking about it yet!"

"Kikinko, taught me everything." She replied simply, but unfortunately for them Rose had been stalking them again trying to find out what she was doing.

"Ooo, is that a new boy friend Kat?" Rose asked. "Uh, not exactly," Kat said, while Annie snickered, "that's the person you met the other day, you remember him don't you?" Rose blanched, then walked away from them up the stairs to the dorm. 

"Who did she meet?" a voice asked behind them, Kat whirled around to face, Lynn. "Oh, just the tutor I met yesterday, and what are you doing up?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Homework" he said sheepishly.

"Well goodnight then," Kat said.

"Goodnight" Lynn replied.

So she and Annie went up the stairs to get ready for bed.

**** Next Morning****

Nothing event full except that they set up a list with when the flying lessons start, which was on Tuesday next week. Annie was real excited and well she wanted Kat to help her kind of giving her tips. But other than that nothing special happened the rest of the week except one thing. On Saturday though some thing very unfortunate happened, it was time for owl post and as the owls swooped down five or six were black, and from the looks from the ministry. Usually black meant it was about a death in the family, but if it was from the ministry, well lets say Kat felt something a bit wrong, I mean wouldn't you get it from your family? No one Kat knew very well got one and as Dumbledore stood up, he spoke, "Everyone who got a letter please let any teacher know if you need any time to your self and it can be arranged. So that there are no rumors, the reason is because evil wizard so many families have been taken by, Voldermort." Many students shuddered at the name, not liking the word heard. "An attack was on the outskirts of London in a small wizarding village called Spritens, was attacked, so please comfort those who have lost loved ones. Now enjoy the rest of the day, and catch up on your homework." His eyes twinkled a bit like a grandfather almost, so they did go on with the day and Kat sent a letter to her father thinking he might not have heard. So classes started again on Monday and so did flying instructions but there was a slight gloom in the atmosphere now.

A/N: Hey People! Hope you like this, I wrote faster than I usually do that's for sure. Thanks to anyone who has reviewed (which is not many *hint hint*) So REVIEW!! Any way thank you. Also I never got it corrected so sorry for all of the mistakes too. Thanks again!

Korinna 

^_^


	4. Flying Lessons and Visions

Disclaimer: See first 2 chapters

Disclaimer: See first 2 chapters.

Secret of the Centaurs

By Korinna Myorin

Chapter 4: Flying Lessons, and Visions

It is Tuesday morning and Annie is bugging Kat for her to get up. "Come on Kat we need to get outside for the flying lesson remember!" Annie told her trying to shake her awake. "I'm getting up," Annie continued to shake Kat, so Kat sat up and said, "Ok, I'm awake. What are you doing on the floor?" she asked as she say Annie glaring at her and mumbling about how unappreciated was in that act. "Hey! You were the one who wanted me to wake up!"

Both grumbling at each other for no real reason they went down to breakfast, but they were friends again by the time they sat down at the Gryffindor table. Then they met up with the other 1st year Griffindors and Slytherins outside. Madam sky arrived and the lesson started with them standing in two rows with the brooms on the ground and then called up to the brooms with their hands held right above the broom next to them. 

In about 15 minutes about 20 things had gone wrong and Kat finally got a shaking Annie into the air. Other students were zooming around on their brooms, and now so did Kat and Annie. The lesson wasn't anything new to Kat, and that was getting old, I mean both astronomy and flying now too. Then was the fun part, Mme. Sky set up a race around the school first one back without cheating, (which happened often in this game). They split into advanced and beginners. Kat of course went to advanced but so did Annie, Kat didn't say any thing but wondered, why? Well they started up for the race, and they were told to play fair. And off they went, zooming off with the Slytherin, Éclair Peppikay in the lead with Kat and surprisingly Annie, she caught Kats gaze and said, "I fly with my dad but I can't get that lift off." She smiled and flew ahead of Kat. "Hey! Come back here!" Kat cried after her.

They were coming near the finish and Kat was in the lead with the Slytherin and Annie fighting for second. But in the end it was Kat in first with Annie then the Slytherin. The three all got a chocolate frog, and Éclair was being good about losing, well as good as a Slytherin could be about losing. 

So that day came and went and so did most of the year. Kat's tutoring got harder and by the beginning of December, Kikinko told her that she would start learning how to see the future in the stars or even the past or present. That started and made the lessons much harder, since it was hard to learn. Kat kept up with her classes and the agreement with Annie. Also Kat met the boy Annie swore on, Bill. He was a carefree person who was fun to be around. They became good friends the trio and they went home for the holidays together and Kat got her dad to meet them and they decided that Kat could stay with Annie the last month of the summer break. School started again and everything else did too, the tutoring, and the Quidditch lessons too. "She was getting good" was what Lynn told her, and she hoped it was true. But everything was normal for the rest of the year that is if you call her lessons normal. But Kat's lessons _were_ far from normal, and after the reading the stars she started learning how to do some old incantations and how you can make your own and she was good at that. But her favorite thing she learned that year was telling the future and a lot of the things she saw came true. Though she couldn't pick what she saw, she just read them she couldn't look for something because the stars only recorded what they thought was important not what you did. 

It was on there way home on the Hogwarts Express, that the trio and the Quidd Quartet were in the same compartment and they brought up the subject of what they were going to do in the summer. The quartet were going to play Quidditch they said, which was understandable, but that's when it happened. 

One minute she was sitting with her friends the next she was looking at a house that was destroyed with two people lying dead and a baby screaming. Then somehow she knew that no one couldn't see her, and also knew that what she was looking at was the future. The scene shifted and it came to a boy that some how she new was the baby, that had a lightning scar on his forehead and he was on the Hogwarts Express with a girl with bushy hair and a red headed boy that looked like a Weasley. 'They look like good friends' she thought, the scene changed again this time it was what looked like a battle field with four figures on it. Three were older versions of the friends from the Hogwarts Express, and the other was an evil looking man with glowing red eyes, she shivered, 'very evil'. The three were on one side with their wands ready and the man just stood there laughing insanely with a wand in his hand. "_Evil killed the boy's parents_" a voice in her head told her, "_he is the Boy Who Lived, the one who will bring the fall of the evil._" The voice stopped and she heard the girl speak, "You don't have to do this Harry." But 'Harry's' face was set in determination so did the red head's, "Alright but we're staying with you then," Harry looked about to protest but as he looked at his friends faces he nodded reluctantly, so all with hard faces, turned to face the laughing evil before them. Then everything became blank once more. She was in a see of blackness, "Only The Boy Who Lived can save us, help him." Then like before it was gone, and she felt herself stir into consciousness, she opened her eyes to see everyone peering over at her on the floor, "Are you ok?" Annie asks, "uh, yeah, sorry I don't know what happened." "It's ok" so the rest of the trip was uneventful though Kat now had a lot to think about. 

N/A: yeah I know it's a short chapter but that's all I have to put there the next chapter may well be the end, so I hope to get it out sooner than my other ones. Also I didn't get this corrected either sorry but I decided to stop waiting and just put it up. Sorry.

Korinna Myorin ^_^


	5. The Wrights

Disclaimer: See first 2 chapters.

Secret of the Centaurs

By Korinna Myorin

Chapter 5: The Wrights

Kat was at her house with her dad, thinking like she had been doing a lot of lately, well at least after that vision. She just didn't know what to make of it. He dad thank goodness left her alone, but as she looked at she pages she was working on for Kikinko, it seemed impossible that he could have assigned her more that the Hogwarts teachers but he did.

Just then an owl swooped in with what Kat expected a letter from Annie, and it was. 

_Kat!_

I just asked my parents if you could come over for the last 2 weeks of summer holiday. You know they shouldn't call it a holiday, well it is our time! Oh well now you know how bored I am, but it is just a week and a half if you can come! Any way hopefully you can, but write back soon and you can use Rocker, the owl, ignore the name my dad thought it was funny. Hope to see you soon!

Annie

"Dad!" Kat screams, "Annie wants to know if I can go to her house for the last 2 weeks of summer. Can I?"

"Uh, just a second, repeat that?" Alder StarGazer asked his daughter.

"Can I go to Annie Wright's house for the last two weeks of summer?" Kat repeated.

"Sure, that sounds nice." He then went back to work, which he had been doing all summer.

It was a month into the summer and it had been pretty boring. She did homework most of the time and the rest she read, went swimming, and she goes shopping or at leased browsing every day. But this will be fun, not to mention she'll get to meet the 'famous' Weasley's, especially the 'extremely cute Bill'. 'Well' she thought, 'two weeks more' then she got up to write the letter.

****

Two Weeks Later

"Dad, I'm leaving!" Kat screams to her dad. "Oh wait I'll come and meet them" he dad yells back. "Fine but hurry!" she screams again.

He runs down the stairs to Kat who has her trunk and owl cage while she let Alderna fly there. Kat throws some Floo Powder into the fire place and says "The Wright Place" and calmly as she could walked into the fire pulling her floating trunk (her dad did it) along with her.

And she stepped into a house like she had never seen before. The house disorganized in an orderly fashion, if that's possible. It was furnished nicely, though all that they've seen so far is the living room. So Kat called out, "Hello! Any one there!" 

"Kat?" answered Annie's muffled voice, "where are you?" "The living room I think," "ok I'll be right there" Annie answered. Then Annie appeared a few seconds later in a red nicely worn witch's robe. Annie ran up to Kat and gave a hug, "Great to see you!" "You too" answered Kat. 

"Hello you must be the Annie Wright I've heard of?" Alder said. "Hello Mr. StarGazer! Yes, just a second I'll get my parents. Um just follow me." So we followed Annie down the hallway, till we came to a doorway that seemed to lead to a very funny looking kitchen. It had lots of books, and cabinets that had who knows what inside. Off to the side there was a cauldron and then on the other side were a stove, and a refrigerator. Also there was a medium size table with two people were sitting at, one a middle aged lady with strait brown hair, then a middle aged man with dark blondish brown hair. They looked up from eating and reading the newspaper as we came in. "Hello, you must be Kat's father. I'm Kevin Wright, and this is my wife Jennifer Wright." Alder said hello and they started up a light conversation.

"Well Kat, shall we settle you in?" Kat agreed, so they went up the stairs, then there were a number of rooms, which Annie said were for all of their family, which visited during holidays. But at the room after Annie's room was hers, it was nice, light blue wallpaper, and matching bedspread. Also a balcony which Annie told her goes up to the roof where they could do star gazing, "Ha, ha, very funny, I don't care for my last name either." But she got settled in, and now the only homework she had left was her Astrology work given to her by Kikinko. As she looked through it she saw some stuff about the Zodiac and how to read for them, the planets meanings, and when their influences are and what they do. Kat frowned, 'this is going to take a bit of work' she thought. She sighed and went to see what Annie was doing. 

The days went by quickly, and finally it was a Friday, the day when they were going to the Weasleys. They were going to go by Floo again, so they threw some powder into the fire and cried, "The Burrow!" They were off.

A/N not that any one is really reading this story, but I'm actually going to start writing more, it's my New Year's resolution. Well hopefully I'll get the next chapter out in a week or so! Well if any one's reading this hope you liked it!

Korinna Myorin

^_^


	6. Vision Meanings with Visions

Disclaimer: See first 2 chapters.

A/N update _anything written like this is Kat's thoughts or visions_, K?

Secret of the Centaurs

By Korinna Myorin

Chapter 6: Vision Meanings with Visions

The morning that they were going to see the Weasleys, the owl post brought in something quite important. They were having a nice bacon and egg breakfast, and Mr. Wright opened up the newspaper displaying the front page to the nest of the table. Kat who was talking to Annie glanced over at the paper then thought, _what the!_ The man on the cover was waving at the camera with an arm around a redheaded lady, who was holding a little boy. The man had black messy hair, and he looked like the boy from her vision, except without the glasses, the scar, and this one had was older with brown eye's. 

"Um, Mr. Wright, who is that on the cover?" Kat asked.

"Oh, those are the Potters with their son. There are some great wizarding folk." What he said certainly gave her something to think about, _the little boy was probably the one from her vision, but he didn't a scar like lightning_, "Sorry to pry, but do you know what might make a scar like lightning?" 

Mr. Wright looked thoughtful, then answered; "Well don't quote me, but I think that a powerful curse has that affect." _Well that means the boy will be having some sort of ordeal, how old will he be I wonder, 16? 17?_

Well the day went on, and when it was time to go to the Weasleys at 2, they went by Floo. They threw the powder into the fire, and then shouted out, "The Burrow!" and off they went into the fire.

At the Burrow, five of nine redheads were bustling about the house. The youngest, a little girl a couple months old was sitting in a crib off to the side of the living room. When they arrived, a boy about 11 actually saw them.

"Hello," he greeted them; _oh this must be the Bill person_ Kat thought. Then everyone split up, Mr. Wright headed down the right hallway, and Annie followed with Kat jogging to catch up with them. 

"This is where Mr. Weasley tinkers with muggle stiff," Annie whispered as they reached an open door. Inside was a tealish blue car, and a redheaded man under the hood.  
"Arthur!" cried Mr. Wright, the man who she now knew was Mr. Weasley, bumped his head on the top of the hood, and then rubbing the spot replied, "Oh, hello their Kevin, how's it going?" "Well thanks" was Mr. Wright reply, "But Merlin's beard, why is there a car in here?"

"Oh, I'm working on trying to get it to fly." Kat walked up to the car, traced the side of the car with her hand, and was tugged into darkness. 

__

Then she saw a redheaded Weasley with… the Potter's boy! Then taking her eye's off of them after staring for a bit, she noticed that they were in the car from Mr. Weasleys workshop, and it was, well flying. Kat started, when she noticed where she was next to the car in mid air, she started swearing, yet she was still right next to it, the car still going at about 100 kph. Then her eyes were close.

She opened them, and she was looking into the faces of the nest of the people in the room. "Uh, hi?" Kat questioned. "_Right_" was all that was said by Annie and everyone just tried to ignore what happened.  
Mrs. Weasley chose that moment to call them for supper from the living room. They all then sat down outside at a long table. Kat was sitting between a little boy in a high chair named Ron, and Annie, across from Annie was Bill, and she was doting over him. Ron was a funny little fellow, and he was very curious with Kat, from Percy, the boy who was sitting in from of her, she found out that Ron was the same age as the Potter's boy. 

__

Kat touched Ron's hand for a second, and was instantly in darkness again, the scene opened with an 11 year old Potter boy, and Ron from the last vision, sitting on the Hogwarts Express. They were siting there talking for a bit, and Kat found out the Potter's boy's name was Harry, then a boy came in, "Sorry, have you seen a toad at all?" They replied that they had not, and Kat just watched the two boys talk and laugh, as the lost toad boy left. Then just as Ron raised a battered looking wand with a hair sticking out, a girl in black Hogwarts robes and bushy brown hair came in. "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." They talked, then Ron did a very wrong type of spell and of course it didn't work. Then the picture of them started fading out but a picture of the bushy haired girl remained, but was then replaced by a maybe 17 year old girl with almost tamed brown hair. 'This must be the girl when she's older,' Kat thought, as the picture faded from view she wondered, ' but what's her name? There's Ron and Harry, but I wonder?' **Hermione** a voice whispered from nowhere. 

Then the blackness shattered and Kat opened her eyes to the Weasley's and the Wright's looking over at her in concern. Kat quickly sat up straight, "Kat, I hope Percy isn't boring you that mush!" Annie told her. "Oh, no sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night that all, I was just resting my eyes a bit." They believed her and went back to finishing their meals. Kat then looked over at Ron, and whispered to him, "Take care of him Ron, he needs some good friends."

"Did you say something?" Percy asked from across from her. " No" was Kat's only reply. The night went well after that, and the Wright's and Kat went back to the Wright's house by Floo once again.

N/A Hey anybody out there reading this! Thank Kevin, for actually wanting me to type this. Um I'll be coming out with more soon. I have everything written out, now I just have to type it out. I also have some other stories that I might start after this. Which isn't Battle of the Elements. Hope you liked this chapter!

^_^Korinna Myorin


End file.
